<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кофейный вкус на языке by Azaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945587">Кофейный вкус на языке</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru'>Azaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Знаешь, я хотел клубничное мороженое, но теперь понимаю, что кофейное тоже ничего, — Бобби принялся пробовать его, словно десерт, исследуя рот лидера глубоким поцелуем. — Мм, это всё потому, что ты такой вкусный...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кофейный вкус на языке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Глядите, там Бобби клубничное мороженое выпрашивает! — засмеялся Донхёк, указывая в сторону Кимбапа, а потом глянул на Ханбина. — Надеюсь, ты-то хоть не будешь ныть насчёт шоколадного?! Говорю сразу, у них тут только кофейное…</p><p>— Хён, не надо! — тут же взмолился Чану напротив них. — Пожалуйста, не напоминайте ему об этом!</p><p>— А что? — отозвался Юнхён, сидящий рядом с младшим. — Я бы посмотрел, как ты бегаешь по соседним магазинам, выискивая <i>тот самый</i> шоколадный рожок для Биая! Для чего тогда нам вообще макнэ нужен?!</p><p>Все заржали, кроме самого лидера, у него не было на это сил, и Донхёк, всё так же продолжая смеяться, незаметно для остальных похлопал его по коленке, пытаясь подбодрить, Ханбин посмотрел на друга с благодарностью и вымученно улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>Сегодняшний день был посвящён открытию барбекю-ресторана от YG, и лидеру iKON казалось, что на этом празднике компании присутствовала вся семейка, хотя так оно и было, начиная от самого президента Ян Хён Сока и заканчивая младшими — здесь были все-все-все. Но вместо того, чтобы радоваться с остальными, Ханбин забился в угол и старался не отсвечивать…</p><p>— Эй, ты как? — прошептал ему Донхёк, передавая мороженое.</p><p>— Нормально, — соврал Ханбин, принимая ледяное лакомство и в тайне надеясь на то, что в него добавили лошадиную дозу кофеина.</p><p>Лидеру нужно было взбодриться и как можно скорее, потому что он был далеко не в норме, о которой только что приврал, на самом деле, ему было хреново: мозг еле соображал, а тело вообще то и дело хотело вырубиться прямо на ходу. Ханбин был изможден бесконечными тренировками и подготовкой к дебюту, что, в общем-то, нормально, но явно не к месту и не ко времени, ведь будет очень неловко, если он, к примеру, грохнется в обморок на глазах у всех, да ещё и под прицелом стольких камер…</p><p>— Я сейчас вернусь, — поднимаясь из-за стола, сказал он ребятам.</p><p>— Хён, я с тобой! — подорвался с места Чану.</p><p>Юнхён схватил макнэ за плечо и усадил обратно.</p><p>— Мальчики ходят писать по одному, запомни, — на философский лад произнёс Юн и скорчил умное лицо, чем сильно рассмешил Донхёка.</p><p>Ханбин стал протискиваться к уборной, вокруг было слишком шумно и оживлённо, проходя мимо столика, за которым сидел Бобби, он увидел, как тот весело проводит время с Мино, на пару с хёном они громко смеялись, делая селфи на телефон, но на секунду взгляд Чживона всё-таки встретился с его. Друг как-то странно глянул на него, но Ханбин не стал задерживаться рядом с ними. К чёрту! Пускай Кимбап и дальше развлекается с Мино, если ему так этого хочется, потому что вялый лидер всё равно не в силах предложить Бобби альтернативу. Не этим вечером.</p><p>«Пока я могу идти, нужно просто передвигать ногами…» — думал Ханбин, медленно продвигаясь по ресторану, раз за разом отвешивая поклоны всем и каждому. Усталость вежливости не помеха, хотя его спина с этим утверждением не согласилась бы сегодня.</p><p>Наконец-то добравшись до заветной двери, он зашёл в уборную и сразу направился к раковине, снял кепку и, отложив ту в сторону, открыл кран, после чего принялся ожесточённо плескать холодной водой себе в лицо. Он знал, что эффект от этого будет непродолжительным, но всё равно был рад почувствовать призрачную бодрость.</p><p>Когда он вытирал лицо бумажным полотенцем и уже был готов вернуться к ребятам, то в отражении зеркала увидел, как в туалет заходит Бобби, друг защёлкнул дверь на замок и подёргал для верности, а затем быстро пробежался по кабинкам проверяя каждую на наличие людей, но те были пусты.</p><p>— Отлично, — довольно пробормотал Бобби.</p><p>Рэппер уверенно направился к Ханбину, на ходу откидывая капюшон своей серой толстовки и переворачивая кепку козырьком назад.</p><p>— Ну и какого хрена ты де… — начал хмуро спрашивать его Биай, вот только договорить ему не дали.</p><p>— Я соскучился! — быстро сказал Бобби и набросился на него с поцелуями, но Ханбин слегка оттолкнул его.</p><p>— Ну-ну, я через стол от вас сидел, мог подойти… — недовольно заметил лидер, но тут же вздохнул, понимая, что ревность рвётся наружу против его воли. — Извини, я не собирался закатывать сцен, показывая своё раздражение, да и к Мино-хёну крайне глупо ревновать…</p><p>Бобби обхватил его за талию.</p><p>— Но я хочу, чтобы ты ревновал, — улыбнулся он, — даже если нет повода. А его, замечу я, никогда нет, но я жутко боюсь того дня, когда ты перестанешь ревновать меня ко всем без исключения… — Чживон стал потихоньку притягивать его к себе. — Глупый… думаешь, я не знаю, где ты сидишь? Да меня весь вечер жутко тянет к тебе! С такой силой, что я даже спиной чувствую малейшие твои передвижения… но я не хочу, чтобы эти чёртовы блоггеры, зеваки и кого они там ещё позвали на открытие, заостряли внимание на твоей усталости, докучали всякими просьбами и просили сфоткаться, отнимая последние силы. Фиг им! Пускай лучше ко мне пристают…</p><p>Губы Ханбина тронула улыбка, но он отвернул лицо.</p><p>— Какие жертвы, — протянул он издевательски, между тем чувствуя, как внутри от заботы друга разливается приятное тепло.</p><p>— Где моя награда тогда? — хохотнул Бобби.</p><p>Ханбин прижался к нему и нежно чмокнул в подбородок.</p><p>— Эй, я думаю, что заслуживаю большего! — тут же возмутился друг.</p><p>Ханбин ухмыльнулся и, еле касаясь его губ, принялся дразнить — то приближаясь, то отдаляясь от него, но, как он и думал, Бобби не выдержал такого издевательства над собой и зарычал. После этого он по-хозяйски запустил свои руки в отросшие волосы лидера и порывисто притянул лицо Ханбина к себе, покрывая то сетью из поцелуев и вызывая у него тихие стоны, один из которых впоследствии нетерпеливо накрыл своим ртом…</p><p>— Знаешь, я хотел клубничное мороженое, но теперь понимаю, что кофейное тоже ничего, — Бобби принялся пробовать его, словно десерт, исследуя рот лидера глубоким поцелуем. — Мм, это всё потому, что ты такой вкусный…</p><p>Биай прыснул от смеха.</p><p>— Это так стрёмно звучит.</p><p>— Но тебе ведь нравится, — улыбнулся Бобби, медленно спускаясь к его шее, и слегка прикусывая ту своими зубами помечая <i>своё</i>, словно какое-то животное, потом он залез руками под футболку Биая, вызывая своими ласками легкую щекотку на чувствительной коже лидера.</p><p>— Да, — выдохнул Ханбин выгибаясь в спине и покрываясь мурашками. — Мне нравится…</p><p>Бобби всегда вспыхивал, словно факел, в своей страсти, и обычно Ханбин следовал за ним по этой огненной тропе, но сегодня…</p><p>— За дверью почти вся компания… — прошептал недовольно Биай, ему захотелось очутиться вместе с Бобби сейчас совсем в другом месте. Там, где никто не сможет помешать им или прервать.</p><p>— Знаю, — разочарованно выдохнул он ему в губы и жалобно добавил: — Ещё секундочку…</p><p>Чживон сдержал слово, и с огромным трудом оторвался от него, а затем, посмотрев затуманенным взглядом, вдруг резко заключил в свои крепкие объятья, до боли сжимая рёбра.</p><p>— Ты чего? — удивился Ханбин.</p><p>— Делюсь своей энергией с тобой, — ответил Бобби и нежно погладил по спине своими горячими ладонями. — Так что давай быстренько заряжайся!</p><p>Ханбин закрыл глаза и на какое-то время был потерян для этого мира, полностью растворяясь в объятьях любимого, но они не могли вечно так стоять, с неохотой отстраняясь, он напоследок вдохнул запах Чживона и, клюнув того в губы быстрым поцелуем, застенчиво улыбнулся.</p><p>— Спасибо, теперь я продержусь до конца вечера.</p><p>Бобби погладил его по щеке, словно маленького мальчика.</p><p>— Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть, — тихо произнёс он, но уже в следующую секунду похотливо улыбнулся: — Дома мы поставим тебя на полноценную зарядку, как положено, на всю ночь…</p><p>Ким Ханбин отчётливо увидел в своих мыслях «зарядное устройство» Бобби, и его щёки загорелись.</p><p>— Иди уже! — засмеялся он смущённо, подталкивая того к выходу.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно… — когда Чживон выходил, то столкнулся в дверях с президентом.</p><p>Тот, что-то насвистывая, направлялся в уборную.</p><p>— Бобби, как мороженка? — шутливо спросил Ян Хен Сок, пребывая в приподнятом настроении.</p><p>— Отличное послевкусие, — сияя, ответил Чживон с глупой улыбкой в пол-лица.</p><p>«Ну что за идиот! — еле сдерживая смех, подумал Ханбин, наспех кланяясь директору и протискиваясь в коридор следом за другом. Бобби энергично шагал впереди него в своих джинсовых шортах, и лидер невольно залип на его задницу. — Чёрт, поскорей бы ночь, мне не терпится подзарядиться…»</p><p>Бобби как будто услышал его мысли и быстро обернулся, а затем многозначительно подмигнул своему лидеру. И хотя после этого они снова разошлись каждый по своим углам, Ханбин чувствовал, как в нём открывается второе дыхание, ведь теперь он был уверен, что не один горит желанием сбежать с этого праздника и, быстрее очутившись дома в уютной кровати, зарыться в такие родные и согревающие объятья…</p><p>— О чём задумался, смотря на эту пустую обертку от мороженого? — спросил его Донхёк.</p><p>Биай склонил голову.</p><p>— Просто стало интересно, а на вынос они его продают?</p><p>— Неужели так понравилось? — хохотнул Юнхён.</p><p>— Не то слово, — тихо ответил Ханбин, вспоминая кофейный вкус на языке Ким Чживона…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>